Rio: Vacaciones y aventuras
by ali.savetheworld
Summary: Bueno todo el mundo ya sabe que se va estrenar rio 2, asi que voy a utilizar la información que tengo de rio 2 y bueno mi historia se basa en lecciones que cada dia esta banda aprende despues de todo siempre se las ingeniaran para resolver sus diferencias. No voy a dejar un lado el romance con un toque de comedia asi que espero que les guste ;)


Nota: Aun están todos en el amazonas así que desde ahí empieza nuestra historia. Lo haré estilo serie así que empecemos.

**Capitulo 1: Buscando un nuevo talento**

**Empezaba una tibia mañana en el amazonas se podía ver que el sol tocaba las copas de los arboles y se veia reflejado en los arroyos de la zona.**

**En un tronco hueco se encontraba Blu y su familia, aun dormidos excepto uno de ellos, Tiago había despertado pero no quería que sus padres se dieran cuenta en especial su caótico padre. Estaba impresionado por todo y quería salir a investigar mas cosas pero sin querer despertó a una de sus hermanas.**

A donde vas - pregunto bia

Afuera -respondio tiago

Que?-respondio bia esterica

Carla: Si! una excursion

Bia: Que! no no NO

...

No puedo creer que me convencieron, dijo bia molesta consigo misma

Si papa nos descubre nos encerrara en el nido para siempre, recuerdan que dijo que era peligroso dejar la tribu -.-

Carla: Hay vamos no seas aburrida bi.

Tiago: Si, después de todo estamos de vacaciones no?

Bia: Bueno si pero eso no significa arriesgar la vida para una tonta excursión,

hay...espérenme...

sabían leí en un libro que decía que en el amazonas hay mas de 100 especies de insectos venenosos y mas de 20 especies de serpientes ultra letales ademas de una de las serpientes mas grandes del mundo. Ademas hay jaguares y ...

CÁLLATE YA ... respondieron sus dos hermanos molestos por que su hermana no paraba de hablar.

Bia: Hay ok ok

**De repente escucharon un ruido que venia detrás de unos arbustos todos abrazaron a Bia asustados...**

Bia: Se los dije ahora seremos no mas que 3 botanas azules dijo asustada.

Entonces detras de los arbustos salio una pequeña y muy dulce capibara.

Jajajaja...solo es un hamster gigante jajaja - dijo tiago

Se dice Capibara genio - dijo bia molesta por el susto

Bien es mejor que continuemos - dijo tiago

QUE? vas a continuar despues del susto que acabamos de estamos suficientemente lejos de la tibu dijo bia toda molesta.

Vamos que es lo peor que pueda pasar eh? dijo tiago seguro de si mismo.

**Y antes de que tiago terminara de hablar una enorme aguila harpia estaba parado frente suyos.**

**Los 3 hermanos estaban pasmados por que era muy grande con unas garras enormes y letales.**

Endkel: Valla Valla, que tenemos aca, que hacen 3 polluelos como ustedes solos en un lugar como este. Acaso sus papas no les advirtieron que hay animales psicopatas que se los podrian devorar en un segundo en especial en un lugar como este - dijo endkel con una sonrisa maliciosa y diabolica.

Bia: La verdad señor es que yo les advertí a mis hermanos que nos salieramos sin nuestros padres.

Valla parece que tienen una hermana muy lista deberian hacerle caso de vez en cuando no creen?-dijo endkel con una sonrisa maliciosa

Endkel se acercaba a ellos lentamente y bia se preguntaba que hacer para poder distraerlo para escapar.

Bia (en su mente) *piensa piensa que puedes hacer para salvarles el pellejo a tus hermanos*

Bia: Espere señor eh nosotro podemos servile de ayuda no cree?

Endkel: Que?

Bia: Si este ah mi hermana tiene una hermosa voz y yo soy muy inteligente y si tiene hambre se puede comer a mi hermano.

Tiago: Oye!

Endkel: Jajajaja que lindos ahora a cenar.

Espere no le parecemos tiernos aunque sea. - dijo Bia asustada

**Los 3 hicieron un esfuerzo por poner una de sus caras mas tiernas y lindas.**

Endkel: Ownnn que lindos Saben que? Los matare rapido para que no sientan dolor okey.

Que? respondieron los 3 atonitos

**Y justo cuando Endkel se acercaba a los 3, vino otro guacamayo azul grande y fuerte y empujo a Endkel a un lado**.

ABUELO! - Gritaron los 3 alegres de que su abuelo haya aparecido

Eduardo estaba en pocision de ataque defendiendo a sus pequeños nietos.

Endkel: Vaya Vaya Eduardo no estas muy viejo para pelear .

Eduardo:- Crei haberte advertido que no volvieras a pisar mi territorio Endkel.

Endkel:- Nadies me dice adonde debo ir o que hacer ademas este es el limite recuerdas?

Y justo cuando los dos estaban poniendos e en pose de pelea empezaron a venir muchos mas guacamayos azules

Mimi: Oye tu Plumero de 2 patas si te metes con mi hermano te metes conmigo

TODOS :- Y NOSOTROS!

Endkel:- Como siempre nunca peleas solo eh? Escuchame bien anciano un dia me voy a vengar por esto y lo vas a lamentar- (señalando una de sus grandes garras rotas)-

...y no tendrás a tu familia para protegerte.

Eduardo:- No es mas de lo que tu me has quitado endkel.

Endkel se marchaba molesto, mientras eduardo voltio a ver a sus nietos.

Eduardo:- Estan bien niños?

**Los niños iban a contestar pero fueron interrumpidos por su abuelo...**

Sabia que su padre no era suficiente padre como para cuida de tres niños ahora me va escuchar.

Pe-pero nosotros...dijo tiago

**De Repente desde lo alto bajaron 2 padres preocupados**

Todos están bien - dijo Perla preocupada

Si mama estamos bien - dijo carla

Como diablos pueden dejar caminar así como así a tus hijos solos pudieron salir del territorio y tu ni cuenta - dijo eduardo molesto dirigiéndose a blu

Pe-pero Yo - Dijo Blu todo nervioso

Si aquí es asi me imagino en la ciudad debes tener a tus hijos completamente descuidados.

Mimi:- Eduardo ya estubo se que no fue todo su culpa verdad niños.

Perdón Papa- dijeron Bia y Carla al mismo tiempo

Mimi:- Ujum Tiago no tienes nada que decirle a tus padres

Lo-Lo siento dijo tiago a regañadientes ya que su padre nunca lo dejaba divertirse.

Mimi:- Bueno se acabo el espectáculo sera mejor que volvamos a casa.

**Cuando volvieron Blu empezo a darles todo un sermon molesto por haber salido sin permiso y sobre todo aver le hecho pasar ese momentro ultra vergonzoso con su suegro.**

Niños saben que es peligroso salir a los limites del territorio y sin supervision de un adulto menos- dijo Perla

Si mama- dijeron Carla y Tiago molestos y sobre todo aburridos.

Se los dije - dijo Bia con cara de sabelotodo.

Bueno tendrán que perdonarme pero todos se quedaran en el nido hoy.

QUE?- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Bia:- Pero papa yo ni quería ir.

Lo siento pero deben aprender su lección. - dijo blu

Creo que eso es demasiado castigo para ellos eh este ya se, porque no salen a ver que están haciendo sus tíos? dijo perla tratando de hacer que sus hijos se distraigan un poco.

Que?, los vas a dejar salir después de lo que han hecho?- dijo blu molesto.

Perla:- Hay vamos ya aprendieron su lección no es cierto.

Si mama tiene razón casi nos come un águila no? respondieron entusiasmados

Que? pero ahhhhh Esta bien pueden ir pero...

Antes de lo visto sus hijos salieron volando

Tengan cuidado no se acerquen a los limites y no hablen con extraños.

Perla:- Estarán bien no te preocupes

Blu:- No puedo creer que los dejaras irse solos.

Hay no seas aburrido ademas asi tenemos tiempo para nostros no? - dijo perla con una cara muy seductora.

Que? oh si tiempo para nosotros jejeje - dijo blu con cara de picaron

Entre besos y abrazos Perla pregunto

oye espera cuanto crees que se demoren los niños.

Blu:- Nose pero no crees que mejor nos damos prisa jejeje.

Perla:- jejeje okok


End file.
